Chapter 21: The Supreme Recette
|volume = Volume 3 |kana = 至上のルセット |romaji = Shijō no rusetto |arc = Training Camp Arc |ep = 10 |chapprev = Verdict |chapnext = Alumni }} The Supreme Recette is the 21st chapter of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Plot Summary The Training Camp reaches its second day and Kojirō Shinomiya bids the students welcome. He passes the recipes and wants the students to cook his Nine Vegetable Terrine as assignment. Some students start panicking, as Kojirō was rumoured to have expelled more than 30 people the day before. Kojirō doesn't want the students to form pairs for the assignments, before announcing the students could use any of the ingredients in the back. He gives the students a piece of advice, telling them they should consider everyone around them as their enemies. The time limit for the assignment is three hours. After the assignment starts, the students rush to the back in order to collect their ingredients. While trying to pick her ingredients, Megumi Tadokoro is pushed aside, falling to the ground. She gets a late start and still needs to collect a cauliflower. All cauliflowers left are in a bad state however, thus she would not be able to complete her dish. Megumi wants to call in help from Sōma Yukihira, but realizes she can't rely on him for everything. She then calms down and finds a way to preserve the cauliflower's color. In the meanwhile, Kojirō has been disqualifying a student as a student didn't provide a passable dish. He however approves of Sōma's dish, who passes the assignment. Sōma turns his attention to Megumi, wanting to know if she is capable to pass the trial. Megumi manages to complete her dish and serves the dish to Kojirō. Kojirō takes a bite and announces that Megumi is fired, which means that she is expelled. Megumi wonders why her dish wasn't deemed good enough, to which Kojirō mentions she used wine vinegar to preserve the color and thus enhancing the seasoning. Kojirō didn't want her to change the recipe however, believing she made a completely different dish. As it wasn't in accordance with the assignment, she was disqualified. Sōma intervenes, telling Kojirō the assignment was unfair as some ingredients had already started to decline. He believes the responsibility on that lies on Kojirō, who in reply tells Sōma he deliberately mixed in some bad ingredients as he wanted to narrow down the number of students who could pass the assignment. Sōma intervenes again, but Kojirō doesn't want to hear his complaints, threatening to fire Sōma too. ]] Megumi tries to calm down Sōma, telling him it's all right already. Sōma however sees the look in her eyes, with Megumi crying. Sōma suddenly asks Kojirō if the same rules apply for the alumni, wanting to challenge Kojirō for a ''Shokugeki to settle the dispute. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kojirō Shinomiya * Megumi Tadokoro * Sōma Yukihira Featured Dishes * Kojirō Shinomiya's Nine Vegetable Terrine Featured Cooking Duels * Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Training Camp Arc Category:Volume 3